The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Gabriel's freezing and the only one that can make him better is his Sammy, but he doesn't know if his hunter is willing to take the next step. Plus following rules was never Gabriel's strongest trait. But with their future child on the line will Gabriel be able to man up and is Sam really as ready for this as he says he is?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- Chapter 1**

_Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate._

Gabriel was never one for following the rules, actually he tried his best to do the exact opposite of them most the time especially where heaven was concerned. But in certain situations even he knew when he had no choice but to follow them... Like now for instance. He was buried under the 12 blankets he had summoned trying to get warm but still not managing it despite the heat of the fire he had in the fireplace across from him and the fact his room said the temperature was a warm 87 degrees. Not to mention he was wearing three layers under the blankets. He knew why he was so cold, and he knew the exact way he could get warm of course, but that lead him back to the rules and he really didn't want to do this right now. But... He was nesting.

Nesting wasn't like what you'd think right off the bat, well actually it was, but not exactly. Yes, nesting meant Gabriel wanted a little tiny fledgling with golden curls and a grin like his own and the craving for that was nearly overpowering, but he was an angel which meant there was more to it then just partnering up and doing the bedtime tango. He had to find a mate, he had to follow the rules, and he hated it because if he didn't then he'd never get over the side effects his nesting period had on him- like being extremely cold.

Now, don't get Gabriel wrong, he wasn't so much against following rules that he normally wouldn't just suck it up and follow them to get out of a jam like this, but... These rules were very specific in who he could choose as his mate, as in, he could only pursue a mating bond with one person at the current time and that one person probably wouldn't like the idea very much. Yeah, Sam had been glad he wasn't dead and had welcomed him back like the prodigal, and yeah he and the giant Winchester might have started a relationship that was a little more then casual sex because Sam never just had sex it had to have meaning and Gabriel had always had this weird soft spot for the kid. But a baby? Mating? Sam would freak out.

But the rules clearly stated that if the angel had any prior or current relationships that they had to be pursued to the best of Gabriel's ability before he could turn elsewhere. Until Sam actually rejected Gabriel's advances he was Gabriel's only choice. And it only seemed to be getting colder as Gabriel kept putting off talking to him.

"Oh fuck it!" Gabriel finally growled and snapped away everything before vanishing to where he knew Sam was working a vamp case in Arizona.

Sure enough Sam was sitting at a motel table in the cheapest place they could find typing away in a web browser looking for how he and Dean could most easily kill the vampires. He jumped a little at Gabriel's arrival but a small smirk quickly turned up his lips when he took in what Gabriel was wearing.

"Gabriel... Are you wearing a parka? In the middle of Summer, in Arizona? Is this some sort of new idea to try to get me into your pants?" He asked trying not to laugh as the angel frowned and curled up under the blankets looking close to crying which made Sam grow concerned. "Gabe?" He asked and it caused the angel to snap.

"It isn't funny Sam! I'm fucking freezing and nothing will make it better and my stomach hurts too much to eat candy and my wings are hurting and... Oh god I can't fucking take this anymore!" He whined pathetically. Sam looked at his laptop before shutting it and walking over to his pouty boyfriend crawling in bed with him and peeling the parka and the hoodie he was wearing under the parka off tossing them aside as he curled around Gabriel leading his body heat to the stressed archangel.

"Why are you like this? Is it like an angel cold or something? Are you on your monthly?" He teased rubbing his hands on Gabriel's hearing the soft sigh as the angel finally started to feel warmer. Then Gabriel groaned at how close Sam was.

"Worse... I'm nesting. Ugh, it's the worst fucking thing ever. I'm cold and hungry and aching all over and it's going to be like this for my father knows how long unless... But I can't and it's just awful because last time it took two decades for me to get over it." He complained his little pause catching Sam's attention.

"Unless what? Because there is no way I'm putting up with a PMSing archangel for the next half of my life. How do we make you better, what exactly is nesting anyway?" He asked and Gabriel wiggled around a bit in his arms so he could see Sam's face.

"I'm, uh, well you see... Look Sam, there comes a time in an angels long eternal existence that we crave something more, like a family and cute fluffy little fledglings. We have no control over it but it freaking sucks! Because unless I find a freaking mate and have that little fledgling then I'm stuck for thus until it feels like going away. That's why I came here because until you... Until you tell me no, I can't go to anyone else for... Help. Plus, I care about you and cheating on you just to feel better would be a dick move even for me." He muttered. Sam was pretty much frozen beside him for a second beside him before to Gabriel's surprise he started to laugh and pulled the tiny archangel closer under the blankets to rest his chin on Gabriel's chocolate scented hair.

"You... You are such a girl Gabe. It's adorable really. You're scared that I'd tell you no? I told you this already, I love you. Forever. As in eternity Gabe. I already thought about kids and all the little details when I first agreed to sleep with you. I was thinking more along the lines of adoption but if there's some other way to get a kid... Then okay. Let's do that. But no turning me into a girl or anything." Sam told him kissing his nose with a grin at Gabriel's surprised look.

"Wait, so... Yes? You want to have a fledgling with me? You're okay with, ya know, family stuff?" He asked a little confused expecting Sam to have freaked out over the whole thing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes. I've always wanted a family of my own Gabriel. While, again, I thought we'd have to adopt, I did want a family with you eventually anyway. Now I don't know the first thing about fledglings but if I get to have a baby that's half you and half me then even better. Can you please explain this all a little more though?" He asked and Gabriel kissed him passionately tangling his hands in Sam's hair while Sam squeaked in shock before melting into the kiss.

"Okay. There's a process we gotta follow. You know I'm not one to follow the rules but these are ones we have to follow or things won't work right. I already did step one and found my mate. Next step is we gotta find a nest... A place to raise our kid. According to the rules it has to be safe, comfortable, and both of us have to agree on it." Gabriel told Sam pressing his toes against his hunter's denim clad thighs getting a low hiss when Sam felt how cold his feet were.

"Mmm okay. House hunting then. I can do that. You are freaking freezing you know that? The sooner we complete this the better. It's good right now because Cas called Dean out yesterday needing some help with something and Dean called saying it might take a while. I was planning on calling someone else to take the hunt anyway." He told him and Gabriel started to laugh.

"Maybe we won't be the only two needing a place of our own then..." He smirked and Sam's eyes sparkled.

"I knew it! The stares were just too much. Well we should get started then..." He chuckled but neither of them moved just yet too comfortable in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this. If you like this you might want to try <span>The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition<span> for some Destiel fun. Some of the rules will change between the two and the stories are happening around the same time. This one starts a few days after the destiel one. If you have other pairings you want me to do let me know and all ideas, or tips and reviews make me very happy._


	2. Chapter 2

The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- Chapter 2

_Rule Two: Once a suitable mate had been found and has agreed to the production of offspring a proper nest must be found or made. It must be strong, safe, and cozy enough so your future fledglings will be safe and unable to be reached by others who might wish them harm. It must also keep your fledglings contained so they won't reek havoc upon others either._

"I like this one..." Gabriel told Sam pointing to a huge house with three stories and a tower claiming to have 10 rooms and 7 bathrooms. Sam sighed shaking his head and turned the page of the magazine Gabriel was looking through. Gabriel pouted.

"Sammy... I want a nice place for our fledgling. It has to be perfect. Why can't it be that one?" He whined still curled to Sam's side leeching off the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"Because our child won't need five rooms all to themselves Gabriel. Because I don't have the money for that, and because there is no way we are living in anything that posh and defined. I'm not that type of person and you know it. I want a neighborhood where I won't stand out like a sore thumb and attract too much attention. We're trying to protect our baby not make them a huge target." Sam growled out stressed out by Gabriel's seeming lack of perspective and the annoyance he was feeling over house shopping with the angel when all he kept pointing out were mansions and castles. It was irritating.

Sam immediately regretted his harsh tone when Gabriel scooted away and wrapped himself into a ball the archangel's eyes watering. Normally Gabriel would have insulted him and been done with it but the nesting bit made the angel emotional and now he was crying. Sam sighed and tried to pulled his angel back to him but Gabriel refused to budge.

"I just want our baby to have nice stuff. He shouldn't have to grow up in the impala like you did! He needs a house that's big where he can run and play and be safe!" Gabriel sobbed and Sam flinched a bit hurt by that though he just pushed away his feelings to comfort his lover.

"Gabriel... I know that... I'm sorry. But look at this my way please? In a house that big our baby will get lost. The place will feel empty and cold. You're right, I've never really had a place of my own before, just the impala, but do we really need three stories and a tower? How about something more like this?" He said gently hiding the hurt the best he could and pushing his magazine over for Gabriel to see the home he had been looking at. It was a smaller one story farm house with five bedrooms two bathrooms and a small barn out back where Sam could keep all the hunting stuff away from their kid. They'd get the surrounding land with it and while not completely cut off it did provide some isolation for them.

"We can have a play room for them, a office for me, their bedroom, a guest room for Dean and Cas come over and our room. The barn can be for the hunting stuff so they don't get into it and get hurt and we'd have land for them to play on outside when they're older without anyone really being close enough to bother us. Bobby's place is only around a two hour drive from here and while it seems remote the nearest town is only a couple miles away." Sam told him yelping when Gabriel suddenly tackled him into a kiss sobbing in his arms seeming a mess.

"I'm sorry Sammy! I didn't mean to be mean! It's perfect I just was being picky and I love you and I didn't mean what I said about you not having a house and I'm sorry!" He cried clutching Sam's shirt and Sam pulled him into his lap rocking him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay Gabriel. It's okay you didn't upset me. Shh. I know it's hard for you right now just calm down. I love you too. I'm not going anywhere just calm down." He said slowly calming the angel until Gabriel fell asleep in his arms making Sam smile and kiss his cheek before pulling out his phone to call the number in the add. They'd have to make sure the place was right for them and in good condition before buying it but he felt they were one step closer to getting their fledgling and that thought made him grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Edition- chapter three**

_Rule three: Once the first two steps have been completed you must now produce your offspring. This can be done in one of several ways including sexual intercourse, a soul merging spell, or in special situations by a life siphon._

Gabriel smiled as he cuddled with Sam in their bed in their new house and for a second his nesting urges fell away to peaceful bliss. That was until Sam opened his big mouth. "So what do we have to do next? You still haven't explained how two men can have a baby together." Sam muttered and Gabriel sighed not wanting to move from his current position.

"Soul merging. There's a spell in old Enochian that we can use to create a child. But the child won't be how you think they will... Ugh it's complicated and you won't understand until we do it. Come on, we should get started sooner rather then later." He grumbled standing up and shivering as the cold immediately returned as he left the warmth of Sam's arms.

Gabriel lead Sam out to a table in their living room grabbing a bowl he had already prepared. Inside were some basic spell ingredients, some rarer ones, and both Gabriel and Sam's blood. Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled softly. "Are you sure about this? This is your last chance at backing out..." He said but Sam kissed him and grinned.

"I'm ready Gabriel. Let's have a baby. I want to start our family." He confirmed making Gabriel grin more widely before he closed his eyes focusing his grace and started the spell his voice taking an almost melodious sound as he spoke the words in his native language. Sam watched as both he and Gabriel started to glow first dimly then brighter and brighter until it was all he could see but it never seemed to hurt his eyes. Finally Gabriel took Sam's hands and clasped them together with his own and the light went away and everything seemed normal again.

"Gabe... Did it work?" Sam asked looking around not sure if anything had happened but Gabriel's smile told him something must have to make the archangel look so delighted. Gabriel didn't answer Sam but just opened their hands to show him a tiny palm sized ball of soft ice blue light. Sam was surprised and a bit awed at it since it was so small but still so very bright.

"Yes, it worked. That's our baby... They're just a soul right now, a weak soul, but as time passes they'll start to form an identity and a body of their own until they're just as flesh as you or me right now." He said softly the same sort of awe in his own voice as the little light started to shake like it was frightened and Gabriel started to coo to it softly making Sam smile.

It was weird to think that a tiny floating ball of light was his kid but seeing Gabriel so joyful as he cooed and nuzzled his cheek against the light was enough for him to give it a chance. "What do we call them Gabe? We can't really name them yet I guess but I'm not calling our baby an it either. I'd be fine with he or she but they don't have a gender yet." Sam asked and very gently brushed a finger against the light his smile growing when it made the light flutter in a way that seemed to be happy.

"We'll call them Flutter. It can be a nickname until they're ready for a real name. It works for either gender and they do seem to flutter a lot." He said carrying their little Flutter to the room where he had set up a little nest for them already having known what would happen. The nest looked very much like a cloud to Sam and he smirked wondering if Gabriel was created and raised this same way with a cloud nest of his own.

"Do we need to feed Flutter? Or what do we need to do to help him or her?" Sam asked curiously as he ran his finger over the light again and Gabriel smiled seeing the soft stream of light Flutter seemed to pull from Sam when he touched it.

"Flutter will get energy from my grace or your soul when they need it. She or he will need us to help teach him or her things. Flutter is a conscious being now and by the time they finish their body, they'll be around the size of a three year old roughly and definitely more intelligent." He told Sam and the hunter nodded taking it all in. It was going to be a strange few months.

"So, we just take flutter with us and let them watch, and explain things, that makes sense. Will Flutter sleep?" He asked and Gabriel nodded wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Yeah, they'll sleep through the night. The light will dim. We'll have to take our little light out sometime too so they can see things and other kids and such. I have a cloaking spell that should hide them." He said and they watched as the light dimmed a little cuddling down in the cloud nest. Sam smiled already attached to his little light excited for what their future would be. "Welcome to the family." He whispered fondly.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement! I'm already working on more chapters and I might be doing more pairings too. Sorry if it's short, right now I've typing everything on my iPad mini and it makes things look longer then they are. So ideas for the kid are welcome-boy? girl? Angel? looks? Feel free to send in ideas or reviews since they all make my day.<em>


End file.
